I Found Happiness with You
by naleyjamiescott23
Summary: This is my version of High School Musical 3 HSM3 with Jason and Kelsi as the main couple. Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Martha, Zeke and Sharpay will make some appearances. I don't own anything in the story other than the plot.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on the 3rd High School Musical movie. The main character couple will be Jason and Kelsi. The story will include Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Martha, Sharpay and Zeke.

I own nothing just the plot.

After the game ending buzzer, the Wilcats are back to back champions. The crowd around the team has filtered down more allowing the girls to make their way to their boyfriends.

Chad, Jason, Troy and Zeke are standing in the middle of the court with the trophy.

The girls approach the guys from the bleachers. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay walk up behind their boyfriends.

Kelsi walks up to stand by Jason and puts her hand in his and spins herself around to face him.

"Great game Jase!!!" Kelsi says.

Jason smiles, squeezes her hand and leans down to kiss her softly on the lips. He pulls back and puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.

They say their good-byes to their friends and head out of the gym towards the parking lot to Jason's car.

They walk to the passenger door. Jason opens the door for Kelsi.

"Why thank you sir." Kelsi says as she slides into the passenger seat.

"Your very welcome miss." Jason says.

He shuts the door and walks over to his side and throws his gym bag in the back. After starting the car and belts buckled they are on their way.

"Where are we going?" Kelsi asks.

"We are going over to Troy's house for the post game party" Jason says.

He reaches over and takes hold of her hand and kisses the back of it.

Kelsi smiles as she looks back out the window into the darkness.

They soon pull up to Troy's house and park infront on the street and get out and as they walk to the door they hold hands.

They knock on the door and minute or two later Mrs. Bolton opens the door.

"Hi Jason, Kelsi come on in." Mrs. Bolton says.

"Thanks Mrs. B" Jason says.

They follow her through the house and see that Zeke has made some cupcakes. Kelsi nods at Jason. He smiles knowing her idea.

He steps in front of Zeke and gets his attention by talking about the game while Kelsi quickly takes two of the cupcakes off the try and quickly darts in the other direction making sure that Jason sees her.

Jason nods and says good-bye to Zeke and heads over in the direction that Kelsi was going in.

He walks up to where she is sitting on the steps that lead from the deck to the yard and sits down next to her and is handed a cupcake.

"Thank you." He tells her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

She nods and says, "Your welcome."

Chapter 2

School


	2. Chapter 2

I Found Happiness with You

Chapter 2

Jason and Kelsi arrive at school in their cars.

Jason pulls into the high school parking lot the day after the big game that the Wildcats won. He parks his car and grabs his backpack and gets out locking the door behind him and starts walking toward the school.

He gets into the school and greets his friends who are standing by the trophy case where the trophy from the championship is.

Troy, Chad, and Zeke look up from their conversations with their girlfriends to see Jason.

"Hey Jason!" They all say.

"Morning everybody." He says in response.

He looks around at the group to find Zeke with his arm around Sharpay (to be honest he still finds the fact that Zeke and Sharpay are dating and that Sharpay is not always the so called Ice Queen that she was once called.) Chad has his arms around Taylor's waist and is still holding the darn basketball that he is almost never without. Last but not least Troy is standing with his backpack over one shoulder and his free arm is around none other than Gabriella.

Outside

Kelsi pulls her purple Volkswagen Beetle Bug into a parking spot. After gathering her belongings she gets out and locks the door behind her and heads into the school.

Kelsi walks over to her friends and and sees that Jason has his back to her. Kelsi quietly walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hey Jase." she says.

Jason turns around in her arms and puts his arms around her and leans down to kiss her.

"Morning Kelsi." He says after he pulls away from her.

The warning bell rings and all the students start walking toward their homerooms.

Kelsi, Jason, and their friends walk into Ms. Ds homeroom and take their seats.

Once everyone is seated Ms. Darbus starts on the announcements. Taylor talks about the yearbook and such. Sharpay talks about her idea for a one women musical.

Kelsi quickly fills in the names of her friends and other classmates in their homeroom as a way to prevent the musical from being all about Sharpay. She shows the activity list for the musical.

After the announcement that almost the entire homeroom is listed to take place in the spring musical.

Kelsi grabs her books and her bag and rushes out the door and then by the time free period comes Kelsi walks onto the stage in the auditorium to be followed by the friends that she had written down on the sign up sheet.

They all surround her with reasons why they can't be in the musical and as in the movie she answers with, "Okay, I just thought that since its the last musical for us that everyone would want to do it."

Gabriella comes to defend Kelsi. When that doesn't work Gabriella looks at Troy for help and he raises his arm and agrees to be a part of the spring musical. The others seem to go along with the idea now that Troy and Gabriella are going to be apart of it.

Ms. Darbus tells them that the musical will be about them and their last year in high school.

Ryan will choreograph the musical and Kelsi will write the music.

She goes on to tell them about who gets a chance at scholarships.

**Well I must stop here for now until I get through a case of writers block on this story. If any of you have ideas please let me know.**


End file.
